Twilight Eclipse
by Hitori03
Summary: An average boy with an average life. Sora wants to spend time with his friends but a cloaked figure thinks otherwise. Vampires, Yaoi and Mpreg later on, if you don't like that sort of thing please don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Claimed

Twilight Eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I will one day though lol.

Twilight Eclipse

Chapter 1: Claimed

Bloodthirsty aquamarine eyes scanned the cold, moonlit streets like a hungry wolf searching for its next victim.

Soft silver bangs that draped themselves over the hunters face shone bright in the moonlight. Crouching upon a stone gargoyle; that seemed to be restricted by the iron railing that surrounded the small platform, the young man waited.

"Son?" A hoarse voice came from the room behind.  
The young silver haired man turned his head slightly but only enough to allow his murderous gaze to meet with his fathers.  
"What?"  
The older man stepped through the large glass doors allowing the eerie light to reveal his features; long flowing silver hair, eyes matching his sons and shimmering fangs.  
"I need to speak with you Riku."  
The boy named Riku turned fully this time but remained perched upon the gargoyle.  
"If it's about the whole uke thing I don't wanna hear it."

"Riku, our law clearly states that you must find your first uke before you turn eighteen."  
Riku sighed heavily before his father could continue.  
"Have you even begun your search?"  
"Yes." Was the blunt reply that he received.

There was a slight pause before either of them spoke again.  
"Has anyone in particular caught you interest?"  
Riku smirked as he turned back to the sleeping town, "Yes. They have actually."

"A human? What is their name?"  
"His name is…"

"Sora! What took ya so long?!" A blonde haired boy waved at his friend.  
The brunette raised his head as he walked into the canteen and over to one of the tables at the far end of the room; he grinned goofily before sighing, "Mr. Kobayashi kept me behind…"

A dark haired boy wearing a baggy red and white shirt with jeans looked up from the table, "Detention right?"

Sora hung his head as he nodded.  
"So tonight's sleepover's cancelled?" A cherry haired girl chimed in.  
"Sorry Kairi…" Sora turned to the three other teens sitting at the table, "Hayner, Pence, Olette. I'm really sorry."  
Olette smiled sweetly, "Don't worry Sora! We can always do the sleepover next weekend?" She turned to her friends, "What do you think?"

Pence nodded; grinning like a Cheshire cat and picking up an apple from his dinner tray.  
Kairi smiled and nodded before leaning her head against Hayner's shoulder

Hayner smiled whist grasping her hand tightly. "Okay, it's agreed. Next weekend. Slumber party. Don't go getting another detention okay Sora?"  
Sora grinned at Kairi and Hayner, "Okay, it's a deal. No detention, promise."

Sora sighed as he forced his tired body to push onward towards home.  
"Stupid teacher…thinks he knows everything…bloody idiot…"  
Sora had spent most of the long walk home cursing his English teacher, Mr Kobayashi. Sora raised his sapphire gaze to the sky; a storm was on its way,  
the skies were black with rain clouds, and the wind was threatening to get stronger.

Deciding to pick up the pace Sora hurried down an alley way and away from the road.

Just as he turned yet another corner into a different alley way the clouds dropped the heavy cargo that they had been carrying all day.  
"Noooooo…" Sora groaned loudly whilst bringing his school bag above his head. "Just my luck…" he mumbled.

As the rain continued to pour a thick mist descended upon the town, making it near impossible to see.

Sora continued through the winding alleys blindly, cursing softly every now and again.

While Sora walked through the haze he failed to notice the cloaked figure behind him.

Finally reaching his house Sora allowed himself to run; full speed towards the front door, let himself in and launch himself towards the couch.

"Sora! You're home!" Sora's mother poked her head around the kitchen door, "Supper will be ready in twenty minutes so I want you to do your homework now ok?"

"But mom…"Sora started; itching to relax and lounge on the couch.

"No Sora come on. Just get your work done and maybe I can forget about the detention you had."

Sora smiled at his mother before picking himself up making his way towards the staircase.  
Upon reaching his room Sora pulled his now soaking wet books out of his even worse bag and placed them on the radiator.  
He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

'Sora…Sora…'

Sora bolted up, "What the…"

He made his way over to his bedroom window and peered out to the road.

A tall cloaked man was looking up to the house. To him.

Sora 'eeped' and jumped back.  
"W-who the hell…was that?"

Sora hid himself behind his semi-see through curtains.

'What should I do? What should I do? Okay calm down. Asses the situation. There's a pervert standing outside the house. He's looking up at my window. He could be planning to break in, kill me…or even worse! Rape me! Okay have to stay calm.'

"MOM!"

'So much for keeping calm.' Sora mentally slapped himself.

"What is it honey?" Sora's mother came bursting through the door with a worried look on her face.

"Um…there's someone outside the house and he's looking at my bedroom!" Sora practically screamed in his mother's face, the shock of seeing a stranger looking up at his bedroom window had started to sink in.

Sora nudged his mother in the direction of the window.

After an agonisingly long minutes Sora's mother turned to face him, "There's no one there Sora. Stop messing around and just do your homework okay?"

Sora stared at his mother as though she had just struck his across the face.

"What!?" He ran to the window and practically pressed his face up to the glass.

Nothing.

The street was completely empty, Sora turned to his mother who had her arms crossed over her chest and was giving him the 'you know I'm pissed' look.

"Look Sora. Homework isn't a big deal. I mean when I was your age…"

Sora tilted his head to one side while his mother continued her lecture on 'back in my day'.

'Why is she lecturing me on homework? There was a creepy guy standing outside the house. Why doesn't she believe me?'

Seeing the bamboozled look on her son's face she sighed heavily before walking out of the room.

"Supper will be ready soon okay?"

"Urrr…okay." Sora shook his head and sat at the small wooden desk while pulling out some paper and books from the small draws underneath the desk.

'Should I just forget about it?' Sora lay his head down on the desk and stared towards the window.

It didn't take long for curiosity to take hold of the small brunette as he found himself standing in front of the window and staring down at a lone hooded figure once again.

Yay! First chapter done! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Snatched

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…but I'm still plotting. Anyone who wishes to join me is welcome.**

So sorry it took me so long to update! I have exams so it's been pretty hard to find some spare time but I've done it! Lol, so here it is! Hope you all like it!

**Twilight Eclipse**

Chapter 2: Snatched

Sora stared at the dark figure, confusion and fear flooding into his eyes.  
What was going on? Who was this guy and how did he disappear just as his mother came into his room?

As Sora stared a speeding car turned onto the road and headed in the direction of the hooded being.  
Seeing that the driver had no intention to slow down Sora pushed the window open and screamed, "MOVE!"

The mysterious stranger simply raised their head a little higher so that Sora could catch a glimpse of their face.

Sora covered his face with his trembling hands before the car hit its target.

A sickening thud and the sound of smashing glass echoed throughout the empty street.  
After what seemed like an eternity Sora spread his fingers slightly to look at the damage and was surprised to see that the stranger was perfectly fine.  
Well, surprised was an understatement. Sora almost fell out of the open window.

The stranger's right arm was outstretched, holding back a partly crushed and now smoking car.

'W-what's going on?' Sora stepped back slightly but only enough so that the figure was still in sight.  
Shaking slightly and breathing heavily Sora turned suddenly, opened his bedroom door and launched himself down the stairs.  
"MOM!"

Sora's mother turned her head slightly, "What is it Sora?" she asked in a worried tone.  
Sora clung onto the side of the living room door gasping for air. "The-the man…at the window…"

Sora's mother shook her head slightly, "Sora your supper will be ready soon, now stop playing around."

Sora shook his head rapidly, "I'll prove I'm not lying!" With that said Sora grabbed his mother's wrist and dragged her out of the front door and onto the street.

Sora's mother sighed impatiently.  
"B-but…he was…" Sora stared at the empty street.  
"Okay Sora. I've had enough. You can have your supper upstairs, stop messing around." She turned quickly and headed back into the house.  
Sora stood in silence with a dumbfounded look on his face. 'What the hell is this?'  
Sora felt as though he could burst into tears; sure he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but being this confused scared him. He shook his thoughts away and decided to forget about it.  
After eating his supper he decided to get some sleep, 'Maybe I can hook up with the guys tomorrow…' was the last thought he had before he drifted into a silent slumber.

KHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFF

Pale eyes stared at the sleeping boy through the window.  
'Better now than never…'  
The hooded man lifted his hand causing the window to creek open, he checked to see if he had woken the boy and then proceeded to climb through the open window.  
A small smile crept across the man's face as the small boy groaned in his sleep.

"I hope you're having a good dream little love." As he spoke the man leaned in close to the boy and stroked his hair. "So beautiful…" he mumbled.  
The young boy shifted from the man's hand and buried his face into his pillow, mumbling ever so slightly.  
Smiling the man scooped the boy up in his blanket and walked silently to the window.  
"Say goodbye…Sora…" The hooded man took one last look at the bedroom before jumping from the window.

KHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFF

"Mmmmm…pickles…jump…potatotato-cheese…" Sora rolled onto his stomach and began to drool on the pillow.

"So…he's little brother's uke?"  
"Looks that way…adorable little thing isn't he Loz?"  
Two silver haired men stood over the bed gazing longingly at the brunette.  
"Hey Loz…do you suppose Riku would mind if we…"  
"Yes. I think he would mind Yazoo." Another, shorter silver haired boy entered the room.  
"But Kadaj…Riku won't be back for a couple of hours, and he looks so…lonely." Yazoo's mouth curved into a lustful smile.  
"Yazoo, just leave him alone. Father ordered us to."  
Yazoo sighed heavily while turning away from the sleeping beauty. "Oh well, come on Loz. Baby brother doesn't want us to have any fun."  
Loz and Yazoo left the room leaving Kadaj looking down at the small brunette.  
"I hope you wake up soon, Sora. You wouldn't want either of them to catch you in the mood they're in now."  
Kadaj placed a small red envelope on the bedside table and left the room without another word.

KHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFF

"Ahhh…" Sora stretched lazily while yawning.  
'Okay Sora…come on, time to get up…you've gotta make it up to mom today…gotta call the guys and…wait…this doesn't feel right…'  
Sora opened his eyes and looked down at the bed he was lying on. The blankets were black silk and velvet. 'These aren't mine…'  
Beginning to panic Sora scanned the room.  
'Where am I?..'  
Sora scrambled from the bed and to the window, tripping numerous times as he went.  
He pressed his face to against the cold glass hoping to see a familiar street but instead he saw what seemed like an endless field secluded by a thick fog.  
Sora's heart thumped against his chest; threatening to burst through his ribs, as the fear increased. Momentarily frozen he thought, 'What's going on…where am I? Where's mom? Where's home?'  
Pushing himself from the window Sora ran to the door, slinging it open and hurtling himself through.

Sora came to a large cold looking corridor with countless doors either side, but Sora didn't care where he went just as long as he got out of this house and fast.  
He ran down the corridor a little bit and came to a door that was slightly open. He leaned his face in closer to see what was inside.  
There were a couple of bookshelves and an open door leading to a staircase. Sora's heart jumped, 'A staircase! Yes!'  
He pulled the door back and ran through the door, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of a man reading silently in a chair.  
His sapphire eyes were cast down at the book he was reading, his pale skin causing his eyes to practically glow and his beautiful blonde hair was spiked similar to Sora's.  
Luckily for Sora he didn't look up, he continued to read his book and rubbed his stomach before turning the page.  
His eyes not leaving the strangely beautiful man's face Sora took a small step back.

Creak.

The man looked up suddenly and locked his gaze with Sora.  
Sora held his breath, somehow hoping that he would become invisible. 'Like that's gonna work…' he thought.  
The man placed the book on his lap and smiled sweetly, "Sora, I didn't expect you to be up so early."  
"W-what…how, how do you…"  
The man chuckled while rising from his seat, "It's okay Sora. Don't look so surprised. My name is Cloud." He moved closer to Sora and held out his hand.  
Sora looked past his hand and to his slightly swollen stomach.  
Following his gaze Cloud smiled, "You should be in your room waiting for Riku. He won't be happy if he knows you left without his permission."  
Not fully understanding the situation he was now in Sora moved forward to run past Cloud and headed towards the next open door.  
"Sora! Stop!"

Sora reached the stairs and practically threw himself down them and headed for the first door he saw.

If Sora had known what was about to happen, he would definitely have chosen a different door.

He ran through the door and skidded to a grinding halt.  
"What are you doing out of your room?" A gorgeous but rather agitated silver haired man asked.  
Not really knowing why, Sora trembled uncontrollably at the mere sight of him.  
The man's icy eyes were staring directly into Sora's striking fear into his very soul.  
Unable to move again all Sora could do was stare. The man's skin was like newly fallen snow, his layered silver hair reached just past his shoulders and his slender yet muscular body was enough to make anyone squeal with delight.  
"I asked you a question. Now answer it!" The man towered over him.  
Sora flinched slightly at his order but still could neither move nor speak.  
"Riku, calm yourself. You haven't even introduced yourself to him yet."  
Sora managed to turn his head and saw an older man with hip length silver hair and shining turquoise gaze.  
"I'll leave you two alone, so you can get to know each other."

The older man left leaving a terrified Sora alone with the other male.  
He smirked, "My name's Riku, and whether you like it or not. You belong to me now." He pointed to Sora's neck.  
Sora touched his soft skin and felt two small puncture wounds.  
"My beautiful Sora…" he moved closer to the smaller boy, "I have claimed you as my own and you shall not leave my side."

KHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFF

I hope you liked it please review! I'll try to write more asap!


	3. Chapter 3: Doomed

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, yes I still don't own anything except the story idea

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, yes I still don't own anything except the story idea. The plans aren't working! XD**

Hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Well here it is! Chapter 3!

Twilight Eclipse

Chapter 3: Doomed

Sora held his breath as Riku moved his face closer to Sora's; brushing his lips across Sora's cheek.  
"W…w-wait…" Sora mumbled.  
Riku exhaled deeply before forcefully pressing his lips against Sora's.  
Sora scrunched his eyes shut and pushed Riku away from him, "Don't touch me!"  
Staring down at Sora, Riku hissed slightly, "Get to your room. Now."  
Sora shook his head violently, "You can't tell me what to do!"  
Yelling at Riku like that made Sora feel like a child; but he didn't care, Riku had no right to tell him what to do.  
Riku's lip curled slightly, "I said. Get. To. Your. Room."  
Sora shook his head again. Riku moved forward so quickly that all Sora could do was blink. He raised his hand and struck Sora across the face.  
Sora froze. His cheek burned and tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.  
"I told you to go to your room. You _will_ listen to me Sora. You _will_ do as _I _say."  
Sora gritted his teeth and stared up to Riku's cold stare. "N-no."  
Riku practically growled. He grabbed Sora around the waist, threw him over his shoulder and stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Sora slammed his fists into Riku's back countless times as he made his way through the hall way and into the bedroom. Much to Sora's disappointment it seemed to have no affect on him as Riku didn't react to his attacks at all.  
Riku threw Sora down onto the unmade bed. "Stay here." He commanded as he left the room; locking the door behind him.

Sora immediately clambered from the bed and made his way to the door. He clasped the door knob and shook it violently.  
"Let me out! Let me out!" Sora slammed his hand onto the door, "For Christ's sake open the damn door!"

This went on for at least two hours. When nobody replied to Sora's pleas or opened the door he eventually gave up and kneeled on the bed.

'Why is this happening?' Sora buried his face in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. 'I just. Want to go home.'

"You can't."

Sora's head shot up, "W-who said that?"  
"I did."  
Sora turned his head towards the door where yet another silver haired man was standing.  
"Who are you?" Sora asked while roughly wiping away his tears.  
The stranger moved forward and sat on the bed next to Sora; who instinctively jumped back.  
'He looks like him.' Sora trembled at the thought.

"It's okay Sora. I'm not going to hurt you." A shy smiled crept across his lips. "I'm Kadaj."  
Sora shifted backwards towards the headboard and leaned against the hard wood.

"You look like Riku. Are you his brother?" Somehow the question escaped from his lips without him willing it to.  
Kadaj continued his smile as he replied, "Yes. I'm his twin brother."  
'Wonderful.' Sora thought. 'Now how do I get home?'

"Like I said before Sora. You can't.'  
Sora stared at Kadaj, "How…how did you…"  
Kadaj chuckled, "I'll tell you another time. I just…" he paused and appeared to be in deep thought for a moment. "…I need to explain what's happening to you."

Sora's brow creased in confusion.

"Well, as you probably know by now. You belong to Riku, and no matter what you say or do Sora, he will not give you up."  
"What do you mean 'I belong to Riku-'" Sora started.  
"I'm getting there. Settle down."  
Sora turned away and glared out of the window as Kadaj continued.  
"You have been claimed by Riku and by Vampiric Law you are to become his uke."  
"What do you mean?" Sora turned back to Kadaj. "Vampiric Law?"  
Kadaj cast his gaze to the floor, "That's right. The law that has been laid down by the elders of our kind. Every vampire must follow the law-"  
"Vampires?" Sora touched his neck again, "You're insane!"  
"No Sora, I speak the truth. Our kind live in the shadows of your world. There is much your kind do not know or understand."

Sora shook his head and started for the window.  
"Sora stop." Kadaj lifted his hand causing Sora to stand still on the spot.  
'What is this? I-I can't move'  
"Sora. You should stop fighting him. Accept your fate. It'll be easier for you that way." Kadaj rose from the bed and walked over to Sora.  
Sora shook slightly, 'Why can't I move?'  
Kadaj lowered his hand and Sora collapsed onto the ground.  
"I'm sorry Sora. This must be hard for you; I know I can't fully understand what you are going through. Maybe you should talk to mother. Then you'll understand."

Before Sora could reply to Kadaj, he looked up to an empty room.  
Kadaj was gone and Sora was alone and confused once more.

Sora managed to drag himself from the floor and to the bed where he lay for what seemed like forever.  
He rolled onto his side and tilted his head slightly in confusion, 'A letter?'  
On the bedside table lay a small red envelope, picking it up he saw that his name was written on the front in curly gold writing.  
Shrugging slightly and sitting up Sora ripped it open and gazed at the piece of paper inside.  
'A map…okaaay…'  
The map was simple and looked like it had been scribbled down by a four year old. It showed how to get from the room he was in now to another room which was upstairs.

Sora flipped the piece of paper over to find a small note written in the same curly gold writing.

'Sora, as you can see I'm not a very talented artist but this map will take you to where you need to go. If you have any questions about Riku or about being his uke, just ask mother.  
Kadaj

Sora turned the paper over again and studied the map closely before looking up to the locked door.

Trapped.

That's how Sora felt, he was trapped. Locked in an unfamiliar room against his will with no clue as to what was going on or why he was there.  
Sora heard footsteps outside of the door. He shoved the now crumpled piece of paper under the elastic of his pyjama pants as the door opened.  
Sora looked up to find Riku staring down at him, Sora gulped slightly. He had a strange look in his eyes. One that Sora had never seen before.

Riku slammed the door shut behind him and made his way over to Sora, "Are you ready to stop fighting me now Sora?" he leaned over the smaller boy before pinning him down onto the bed.  
Sora attempted to wriggle from Riku's grasp but he was far too strong.  
Riku climbed on top of Sora; still holding him down, and began trailing kisses up and down his cheek and neck.

"Get…get off-mmphh…"

Riku pressed his icy lips against Sora's, cutting him off.  
Sora wriggled frantically beneath the older boy. 'Okay…fine…we'll do it this way.'

Sora raised his knee forcefully, catching Riku off guard and hitting him between the legs.  
Riku released Sora and cursed slightly as he kneeled on the ground.  
Sora thought about the letter Kadaj had left him, ''Mother'…that's it!'

Riku managed to pull himself from the floor and was about to raise his fist when Sora blurted out, "I want to see mother!"  
Riku immediately stopped, "Why do you want to see my mother?" he asked in a calm, monotone voice.  
Sora slid from the bed, "I just do." 'Good reason Sora…' he mentally scolded himself.

Riku merely nodded and opened the door for Sora. "Fine. Tell mother I say hi."  
With that said Riku shoved Sora from the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sora stood perfectly still, 'It worked…oh my god, it actually worked!'  
Sora mouthed a 'hooray!' before running full speed to the staircase he had found before. Once at the bottom Sora carefully peeked through each door until he found another flight of stairs; which he ran down as fast as his legs would allow.

When Sora was sure he was on the ground floor he began searching for a front door.  
He silently tiptoed to a partially open door and pressed his ear up against the hard wood.  
"OH MYGOD! YAZOO I'M COMING!"  
Sora's eyes widened as he realised what he was hearing. He stepped back quickly before running off in the opposite direction.

Sora stopped in his tracks. There, right before him, was the front door.  
The huge wooden door stood tall before him, Sora reached out and grasped the metal handle firmly in his hands. He could practically taste the freedom.  
He pulled the heavy door back with all of his strength only to reveal a tall black haired man standing right in front of him with his fist raised; about to knock on the door.

'Shit! Shit! I'm doomed!' Sora staggered back slightly as the stranger stared Sora down with his crimson gaze.

"Sora? What are you doing down here?"  
Sora turned his head to see the silver haired man who was with Riku earlier slowly making his way towards him.  
Sora couldn't speak; all he could do was stare at the man with a dumbfounded look on his face, 'Damnit Sora say something!'  
"Did you loose your way? I'll take you up to-" The man stopped when he saw the man in the doorway, "Vincent, I didn't expect you to be here so soon. Come in come in. Just allow me to take Sora up to Cloud alright?"

Vincent nodded and silently entered the room; closing the heavy door behind him with ease.

"Cloud will be happy to see you Sora." The silver haired man pulled Sora back up the stairs by his arm, "We were never introduced. My name is Sephiroth. I'm Riku's father."  
Sora gulped, 'I'm so screwed! I was so close!'  
Sephiroth glanced down at Sora and smiled, "There isn't much point in trying to escape Sora. Even if you leave, Riku will find you again."  
Sora left his gaze on the floor as they passed Riku's room and headed up another flight of stairs.

"Here we are." Sephiroth opened the door that they were now standing in front of and gently pushed Sora inside, "Tell Cloud I shall see him shortly, goodbye Sora."  
Sora stared at his new surroundings; the room was huge with a large black and red four poster bed in the middle.  
"Sora? What are you doing in here?"  
Turning his head to the side Sora spotted Cloud sitting cross legged on a windowsill with an open book in his hands.  
"Um…"  
Cloud smiled, "Come here…it's okay."  
Reluctantly Sora walked towards Cloud who closed the book and rose from his seat.  
"Are you alright Sora? You look a little pale." Cloud moved closer to Sora and rested his hand on Sora's head.  
Sora flinched slightly but then relaxed to Cloud's warm touch, "I'm alright…" he mumbled slightly.

"Come with me." Cloud took Sora's hand and pulled him gently towards an open door which led to a large balcony.  
Sora's eyes widened at the view; it was beautiful but it was the one thing that Sora hadn't wished to see.

Endless fields rolled on and on into the distance, there was a small town a fair distance to the right but it didn't look familiar to Sora.  
Now it was official, he had no idea where he was.  
'So…even if I escaped…" he thought, 'I wouldn't have anywhere to go.'

Cloud watched as sadness flooded into Sora's eyes and decided to break the silence, "Kadaj told me that you would come and see me. He said you had some questions."  
Sora hung his head low; hiding his face, and shook his head.  
Cloud kneeled in front of him and placed a soft hand on Sora's chin, lifting his face up so they could see eye to eye.  
What Cloud saw surprised him a little and for a few seconds he didn't know how to react.

"No…no no no don't cry, Sora it's alright." Cloud wiped a tear from Sora's cheek.  
Sora shook his head, "I want to go home. Please…let me go home…"  
Cloud could feel his heart break. He knew exactly how Sora felt, yet there was nothing he could do for him.  
"Come here." Cloud pulled the small brunette into a tight embrace.  
Sora sobbed silently into Clouds chest, he just wanted to leave. He wanted to be back home; in his own bed, with his mother calling him for his breakfast before school, he wanted to go back and meet up with his friends.  
He just wanted to leave.

KHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFF

"So when are we leaving?" Sephiroth handed Vincent a small glass filled with a thick red liquid.  
"Tomorrow morning. Xemnas says that it's urgent and must be attended to immediately."  
Sephiroth rubbed his forehead, "What am I going to do about Cloud? I can't leave him again."  
Vincent rose from his seat and proceeded towards the window. "Isn't Loz's uke supposed to be coming here for a few weeks? I'm sure with everyone around Cloud will be fine."  
Nodding solemnly Sephiroth rose and stood by Vincent, "I'll pack my things."  
"I'll be here to pick you up at four. I'll be quiet so I don't wake anyone up."

Sephiroth walked Vincent to the front door and watched as he drove down the long and dark driveway.  
'How am I going to tell Cloud?'  
Sephiroth sighed as he closed the door and made his way up the stairs.

** I'm quite happy with this chapter. It's the longest one yet! Anyways I dunno when I'm going to update next…stupid exams…but whenever I have time I'll write! Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks for reading bows**


	4. Chapter 4: Protected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII, wish I did though lmao!  
**I found a little time to write chapter 4! Heh, I have just finished my exams so chapter 5 should be up reasonably soon also the story will get a lot more interesting during the next few chapters hehe I'm slowly getting to the actual story! Lol, thanks for reading the story so far.

Twilight Eclipse

Chapter 4: Protected

Sephiroth leaned over the two sleeping figures and smiled.  
He bent down and picked up the small brunette gently and carried him over to a small velvet sofa in the corner of the room.  
"Goodnight Sora."  
Sephiroth then turned his attention to the blond who was breathing deeply under a thin blanket on the bed. Slowly he made his way to the side of the bed, where he kneeled on the floor and watched his love breathing deeply.  
Sephiroth brushed a loose bang of hair from Cloud's face before resting his hands on Cloud's stomach.  
"I love you both. I'll see you in the morning Cloud."  
He planted a feather light kiss on the blond's cheek before leaving the room as silently as he had entered.

KHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFF

Vincent stood silently in the blistering wind, staring up at the large mansion in front of him. He glanced at the shining silver pocket watch in his pale hand before shaking his head and sighing.  
'Late…as usual…' he thought to himself before turning his gaze up towards the many balconies. As he scanned the dark windows he noticed a flash of silver retreat from one of the balconies.

'Strange…' Vincent shrugged slightly before turning to the front door.

"Okay! Yazoo come on! On three! One….two-" Loz kneeled behind a large stone gargoyle and stared down at the target below, his right arm raised.  
"Stop! I have a better idea!" Yazoo pried the multicoloured water balloons from Loz's arms, disappeared through the glass doors and returned with a shorter blond man beside him.  
Loz stifled a laugh as Yazoo whispered his plan.

'I wonder what's taking him so…oh, there he is.' Vincent nodded to Sephiroth as he emerged from the front door.  
Sephiroth spotted the dark haired man and waved to him as he made his way over.  
"Sorry I'm late Vincent I wa-"

"DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Before Sephiroth could blink Vincent was sent flying into the nearby car by tunnel of water.  
Sephiroth cringed as the water stopped and Vincent pushed himself from the car with a murderous glare plastered on his face.  
"I'm so sorry Vincent…" Sephiroth helped Vincent steady himself and offered him his coat.  
Vincent shook his head and stared at a particular balcony where three men could be seen and heard laughing hysterically.  
"BOYS!" Sephiroth followed Vincent's gaze and shouted at the top of his lungs, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
The three men flinched slightly before disappearing into clouds of black smoke and crystallised water.  
Sephiroth sighed as the trio appeared in front of him, their heads were bowed slightly so that the two older men couldn't see the grins on their faces.  
"Apologize to Vincent."  
"Sorry…-giggle-…Vincent…" Loz managed to force out the words that his father wanted. Sephiroth turned to the next silver haired man.  
"Yazoo?"  
Yazoo looked up to Vincent and smiled, "Sorry."  
Vincent's eyes narrowed, "Hn…"  
Sephiroth shook his head and turned to the last man, "Demyx?"  
"Sorry Vincent…" Demyx looked up to the dripping wet man with a genuine 'sorry look' on his face.  
"Go on, go inside. Promise me you'll keep an eye on Cloud for me."  
The three men nodded before turning and running towards the house.  
"I honestly don't know how you cope Sephiroth. You must have the patience of a saint."  
"Heh heh…" Sephiroth rubbed the back of his head before sliding into the car.

KHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFF

Riku wandered the empty halls in silence, slowly but surely making his way to his father's room.  
Sora had been gone all night. And Riku was not pleased.  
He turned a corner and walked slowly up a long flight of stairs, stopping when he reached his destination. Riku rested his hand on the door knob before turning it in his cold grasp.

Riku slipped inside the room and scanned the area. There was no sign of Sora anywhere. Cloud was sleeping soundly in the large bed in front of him, everything was quiet.  
Riku closed the door behind him and made his way over to the sleeping male, a thin blanket rested over his slender yet muscular body and his hand rested on his slightly swollen stomach. He reached out and brushed a loose bang from his face, causing the older blond to mumbled something and bury his face into his many pillows.

A small squeak pulled Riku back to the real world. He turned instantly and stared at the open window. A long white blanket was tied to the foot of the four poster bed and was hanging out of the window. 'Why didn't I notice that before?'  
Riku shot to the open window, rested his hands on the wooden frames, and stared down at a small brunette who stared back at Riku with wide eyes.

"Um…"  
"Sora get back up here now!" Riku ordered.  
Sora simply shook his head and shimmied further down the knotted blanket.  
Riku growled and grabbed the blanket in his hands, pulling it towards him.  
Sora gasped but did not release his grip nor did he stop climbing down.  
He frantically tried to climb down faster but due to Riku pulling the blanket up and Sora moving down, he realised that he wasn't getting anywhere fast.  
Riku stopped and looked down at Sora again; he dropped the blanket onto the floor and held it in position with his foot, "Sora. I'll give you one more chance to get back inside."  
Sora looked from Riku then to what little blanket there was left to climb, 'Oh man…'  
Slowly Sora began to climb back up the blanket, hands trembling at the thought of what Riku might do.

The silver haired boy mumbled something under his breath; something about Sora being 'too slow', and grabbed the blanket in his hands and yanked it backwards.  
Sora screamed as he was sent soaring through the open window and onto the hard floor.  
"Omph!"  
Riku smirked slightly and grabbed the back of Sora's shirt.  
"Still think you can escape me? You're mine. You shall never leave my side as long as I have the strength to fight for you."  
Sora shuddered as Riku's cold breath brushed against his skin making it tingle, 'He's crazy!'  
"I am not crazy Sora. Now come on." He jerked Sora upwards and pushed him towards the door.

"Don't hurt him Riku."

Both of the teens turned to see that Cloud was sitting upright in his bed; arms wrapped protectively around his stomach.  
Riku immediately released his grip on Sora, "M-mother...I'm…I'm sorry…did we wake you?" he bowed low and pushed Sora down to do the same.  
Cloud shook his head, "_You _didn't wake me. The sound of Sora hitting the ground woke me."  
Sora glanced at Riku who was averting his gaze from both of them.  
"I…I'm sorry mother. I will be gentler with him."  
Cloud stared at Sora intently. "Are you alright?"  
Sora nodded nervously; his gaze still locked on Riku, studying the silver haired teen's reaction to Cloud. His, 'mother'.  
"Take Sora back to you room and do not harm him."  
All Riku did was nod in response to Cloud's warning.

Riku grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him out of the room at an amazing speed, Sora could have sworn that his feet didn't even touch the ground.  
At the speed that Riku was going it didn't take the two long to reach Riku's bedroom.

Riku released his grip on Sora and sat on the bed in silence.  
Even though Sora could easily say that he hated everything about Riku, the silver haired boys silence was unnerving. Sora hesitantly made his way towards the older boy and gently sat himself beside him.

"Um…so…what's up?"

After hearing what had just come out of his mouth Sora could have easily sewn his lips shut. Especially when Riku just stared at him with a blank expression on his face.  
The silence made Sora stare at anything and everything in the room except Riku, until the silver haired teen replied to his question.

"Cloud is right…"  
Sora stared at Riku but kept his head low so that he wouldn't notice.  
"I shouldn't…I shouldn't treat you the way I do. I should be…gentler with you."  
Riku spoke as though it pained him to get the words out.  
Sora raised his head slowly, "W-what did you say?"  
Riku turned his whole body away from the brunette. "I'll…I'll be gentler with you. I…I'll try not to push you away."  
A look of utter confusion spread across Sora's face, why was Riku saying all of this? This wasn't the Riku he'd first met, the cold, cruel and dark Riku.  
"Why don't you say anything to me?" Riku suddenly turned back to Sora with an agitated look upon his face.

"Um…I…" Sora stuttered as he tried to think of something to say.  
"No…don't…" Riku sighed heavily, "I…I'm sorry for getting angry with you. You can probably tell I'm not very good at coping with it."  
Before Sora could find anything to say to the older boy he had wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.  
"You are mine Sora…and I'll always be here to protect you."  
Sora's eyes widened slightly in surprise. 'Protect me? But…'

"…who's going to protect me from you?"

**I know it's kinda short but oh well, (sigh) I shall begin working on chapter 5 immediately soon-ish!  
Thanks for reading the story so far! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII, wish I did though lmao!  
**Okay here it is! Chapter 5! Lol, hope y'all enjoy it!

Twilight Eclipse

Chapter 5: Prophecy

"…who's going to protect me from you?"

Immediately Sora regretted letting that one thought escape his lips.  
Riku slowly eased his grip on Sora's now tensed body and looked down into the brunette's eyes.  
"Sora…"  
Sora scrunched his eyes shut, automatically assuming that Riku would strike him.  
"…you're right..."

"W…what?"

Riku stared into; what Sora could only call nothingness. Breathing silently and not appearing to blink at all. Sora leaned forward slightly and whispered his name.  
No reply.  
Sora spoke again, a little louder this time but there was still no reply.

'He's right. He's my uke and I am supposed to protect him…but…'  
A hoarse laughter echoed throughout Riku's mind.  
'You will never be able to protect him Riku…you know that the inevitable will happen and you know all too well that someone will get hurt.'  
'No…no…get out of my head…' Riku slammed his eyes shut in a feeble attempt to shut out the voice.  
'You will never be rid of me Riku. I will always be with you…I am your anger…your hate…I am you Riku…'  
'No…'

"GET OUT!"

Sora jumped away from Riku, eyes wider than they ever have been before.  
"I…I'm sorry…" He scrambled from the bed and hurried from the room without saying another word.  
Riku hung his head low, "I'm sorry Sora…" He slowly rose from the bed and moved towards the semi-open door, "…but I will protect you…from Ansem…from myself…"

KHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFF

Cloud sat in the library, one hand resting on his stomach as usual and the other holding a thick book up to his face.  
Even though his eyes followed the printed letters none of it was going into his mind. All that Cloud could think about was Sephiroth.  
'Stop being so depressed about it.' Cloud ordered himself, 'He'll be back soon. It's not like he's gone away forever.'

Sighing in frustration Cloud closed the book and pushed himself up from his seat.  
He returned the large book to its place and scanned the shelves for something else to read.  
'A History of Vampires', 'Eternal Night', Cloud sighed again and looked towards another shelf.  
One book caught his interest, a large emerald green book with golden leaves trailing along the spine.  
Cloud moved forward and took the book into his hands, printed on the front in gold spirally writing was, 'Photo Album'.

A small smile crept across his lips, 'Never seen this one before…'  
Cloud returned to his seat, lay the book in his lap and wrapped his left arm around his stomach as he always did.  
As he flicked through the many black and white photographs, Cloud's smile faded.  
The photographs were beautiful, the first few pages contained pictures of Loz, Yazoo, Riku and Kadaj as babies but the pages after that were what upset Cloud the most.  
The one that stuck out the most showed Sephiroth nursing a young Loz and another man holding a baby that couldn't have been more than a few weeks old.  
The man by Sephiroth had spiky black hair and intense blue eyes. But Cloud didn't need to question the identity of the man, he knew all to well who he was.  
As a single tear fell from his cheek the library door burst open.

"Sora?"

A slightly shaking boy slid into the room with an ashamed look on his face, "I'm sorry, did I disturb yo…Cloud? Why are you crying?"  
Immediately the blond wiped his face and smiled, "Don't be silly Sora, why would I be crying?" he chuckled slightly but Sora was not convinced.  
The brunette made his way slowly towards the older man and smiled weakly when he saw the photo album. "Heh, is that Riku? He actually looks innocent."  
Cloud chuckled again.  
Sora pointed to the picture that Cloud was studying moments before, "Who's that?"  
There was a slight pause before he received an answer.  
"Zack."  
Sora looked up to Cloud with a small look of surprise on his face. What ever was on his mind before had completely disappeared now.  
"Was…was he with Sephiroth before?"  
Sora bit his lip slightly, 'Maybe that was a little too personal…'

Cloud just smiled, closed the book and nodded slowly.

"He died, a long time ago."  
Sora kneeled on the floor beside Cloud and stared at the floor.  
"Were you close to him?"  
"No, heh, to tell you the truth I…I never had the pleasure of meeting him. He was Sephiroth's uke…before me."  
Sora remained silent, unsure of what to say.  
Cloud smiled weakly and pushed himself up from his seat, taking the book with him over to the shelves.

As Cloud moved forward a small piece of paper slipped from the book and landed on the floor.  
Sora stared at the piece of paper as Cloud returned the photo album to its place, obviously he hadn't noticed.  
Sora bent down slowly and picked it up. He unfolded it gently and held it up in front of his face. Rushed writing stained the page.

'Joint hearts of darkness and light  
engage in combat in a world of naught  
and eternal shadows…'

"What's that?"  
Cloud kneeled beside the small brunette and scanned the paper in his hands.  
"Where did you find this?" Cloud questioned once he had finished, he slowly took the paper from the boy's hands.  
"It fell out of the book."  
"Joint hearts of darkness and light  
engage in combat in a world of naught  
and eternal shadows,  
cloudless eyes will search  
for the one who shall succumb to defeat.  
A forthcoming angel shall fade  
and the sky shall fall…" Cloud repeated the small passage over and over until a small creak interrupted them.

"Sora? May I speak with y-what are you doing with that?!"  
Sora and Cloud turned to see Riku running towards them. He reached forward and snatched the paper from Cloud's hands and shoved it into his jacket pocket.  
Cloud looked at Riku confused, "Riku? What was that for?"  
Riku stared at the ground, not looking at either of the boys before him. "I need to speak with Sora."

Cloud nodded silently and smiled at Sora before leaving the room.  
"What was that about?" Sora managed to mumble.  
"It's nothing. Sora, I'm sorry. I wasn't yelling at you I was…I was daydreaming I suppose."  
Sora watched Riku intently; his hand remained tightly clenched around the piece of paper in his pocket, he shuffled his feet nervously.  
"What did that poem mean?" Sora pointed to Riku's pocket.  
"It's not a poem. Sora I can't talk about it here."  
Sora tilted his head slightly in confusion. Why was that piece of paper so important? So, secret?  
"Come back to my room. I'll explain everything."

KHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFF

Riku closed the door behind him silently and motioned Sora to sit on the bed as he pulled the small and now crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.  
"This, this is not a poem. Sora." Riku sighed heavily and moved to sit beside his mate. "This is a prophecy that was made…the day that…" Riku paused for a couple of minutes before continuing.  
"This prophecy was made the day that Kadaj and I were born and the day that our mother died." Riku held the paper to Sora's face.  
Sora merely blinked, "What do you mean? I thought…"  
Riku merely shook his head. "Cloud is not out real mother. Our real mother died giving birth to Kadaj and myself."  
Sora lowered his gaze from Riku and stared at his feet. He felt sorry for him. He felt sorry for Riku. Sorry for Riku, Kadaj, Sephiroth…Cloud…

Riku inhaled deeply and ran his free hand through his hair, "Cloud was not to know about this. Father tried to hide it from him. Too bad that Cloud likes to read a lot."  
"W…why wasn't Cloud supposed to know?" Sora lifted his shining gaze to the silver haired man beside him.  
Riku held the paper in front of his and moved closer to Sora, "Joint hearts of darkness and light, engage in combat in a world of naught and eternal shadows…"  
"So…what does that mean?" Sora hadn't noticed that Riku was merely centimetres away from him.  
"This means that…well…" Riku let out a faint laugh before he continued, "Shall I start at the beginning?"  
Riku didn't wait for an answer, instead he allowed his body to fall back onto the soft bed. He reached up slowly and pulled Sora down beside him.  
"Centuries ago…there was a, well… I guess you could call him a 'king' of vampires. He was all powerful and ruled the land with an iron fist. One day, the king…no, one day Ansem was out within one of the villages in disguise, searching for an uke…"  
Sora wriggled slightly to get out of Riku grip. Riku didn't tighten his grip as he usually did; instead he allowed Sora to move and continued with his tale.  
"Ansem searched the whole village and eventually found the perfect uke. His name was Roxas. Apparently he had glowing blond hair and a sky blue gaze. Well, when Ansem saw Roxas he knew what he wanted and was determined to get him. That night Ansem went back to the village and bit Roxas, after doing so he forced Roxas to drink his blood so that he would become a vampire and a part of him. You see, Ansem knew that if he did this Roxas couldn't leave. By law he would belong to him for all eternity and if Roxas left he could have been killed as it was considered a crime."  
Riku turned onto his side and looked Sora in the eye, "Anyway, Ansem bit Roxas and forced him to drink his blood, now this is where it gets a little strange. When the blood touched his lips Roxas cried out in pain. Of course Ansem didn't care and carried on but as Roxas' body began to die and take on its new life a white light appeared and almost killed Ansem as it was so bright and pure." Riku shrugged slightly and rolled onto his back again, "It wasn't until after Ansem had woken up and taken Roxas back to his home that he realised Roxas had the power to wipe out our kind. Ansem tried to use Roxas to kill off any opposing vampire lords but eventually Roxas fought back and killed Ansem. His dieing words were 'I shall never leave. I shall see you again in the next life'. After hearing this Roxas vowed to go beyond death itself to destroy Ansem for good and this is where the prophecy comes in. 'Joint hearts of darkness and light, engage in combat in a world of naught and eternal shadows,' the joint hearts. Twins. Kadaj and myself. Ansem and Roxas reside within us and eventually the two will use their power to come forth and fight in the realm of darkness. 'Cloudless eyes will search for the one who shall succumb to defeat.' We're not quite sure who this is. But it could be anyone, it's the next part that has us worried. 'A forthcoming angel shall fade and the sky shall fall.' My father is worried that…that this part of the prophecy refers to Cloud and their child…"

**Ooooh big shocker there lmao, anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise I won't be as long with chapter 6! Well…I'll try, promise!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wodka?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII, wish I did though lmao!  
**Thanks for being patient with me! ^^  
Anyway I think Sora deserves a mini-break don't you? Lol, so there's a little more humour in this chapter ^.^

Twilight Eclipse

Chapter 6: Wodka?

Sora looked towards the bedroom door in silence. If that prophecy did come true. The that would mean that…

"We, we're certain that it means…" Riku broke off mid sentence to rub his eyes slightly, "…it means that the baby will die…"

Sora rose from his sitting position and headed towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Riku followed the small brunette to the door.  
"I was…um…can I go and see Cloud?" Sora turned his gaze away from Riku, hoping that he wouldn't see the tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
Riku smiled weakly and opened the door, "You don't need to ask. I'll be here okay?"

Sora nodded slightly; still averting his gaze, and left the room silently.

'Cloud…'  
Sora headed towards the library in silence.  
'He…he doesn't deserve…any of this…'  
Sora wiped a warm tear from his cheek and opened the library door.  
"Cloud?" Sora scanned the room for the said blond but it was empty.

Sighing Sora made his way towards and down the large staircase.  
'He's probably, in the kitchen?…now, is it left?' Sora turned his head to the left, then the right and shrugged slightly before turning right and down another flight of stairs.

Eventually Sora reached the ground floor of the house, but, why didn't it look familiar to him?  
Sora's eyes darted from wall to wall, door to door.  
'Crap…I'm lost…'  
"Awww, did you hear that Loz? He's lost…"  
Sora jumped and turned around suddenly, allowing his face to collide with a tall man's chest.

Sora stopped dead in his tracks and looked up, the man he had walked into had flowing silver hair and eyes identical to Sephiroth.  
The man smiled slightly and chuckled, "You chose a fine place to get lost little one. Right outside my room in fact…" he pointed towards the door which was closest to them.

Sora simply stared at the man in front of him, trying to work out who he was.  
'Well…he's definitely related to Riku…cousin? No…they look too similar…could it be…another brother?'

The man laughed a little louder and rested his hand on Sora's shoulder, "My your mind works fast doesn't it little one?" he turned slightly, allowing another man to come into view.  
He looked slightly older than the first and had shorter hair, but their eyes were identical.

"So what shall we do with him Yazoo?" The older looking male stepped forward and looked Sora up and down before nodding approvingly.  
Yazoo smirked and turned Sora towards his room, "Oh I have a few ideas…"

KHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFFKHFF

"Thank you mother. I'll come and check on you later alright?" Riku smiled and left Cloud's room, closing the door silently behind him.  
He glanced at his watch before setting off down the hallway.  
It had been exactly two hours and fifty eight minutes since Sora had left his room, Riku had gone to check on him and Cloud only to find that Sora never went to see his mother.

'Where could he be? Surely he didn't try to run away again?'  
As Riku continued his journey another thought suddenly hit him.  
'Shit! Please don't say…' Riku changed his pace from a slow walk to a mad dash. He launched himself down the stairs and through the library before turning to hurry down another flight of stairs.  
'Sora…hold on…'

Riku stared at his brother's bedroom door before pressing his ear to the hard wood slightly.

"OH MY GOD! STOP! PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE!"

Riku pulled away from the door. That was definitely Sora's voice. He pushed against the door only to find that it was locked.  
Riku raised his leg and kicked the door repeatedly, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

When he finally stopped all was silent, he pressed his ear to the door again and listened intently.

"Shit! It's Riku…um…hide! Hide everything!"

Riku slammed his foot against the wood again, "Where the hell is Sora!"  
The door opened to reveal a blond haired man.  
Riku scowled slightly and spoke through gritted teeth, "Hello Demyx. Where's Sora?"  
Demyx chuckled nervously, "He's…" he glanced over his shoulder slightly, "Wah! Um…" he turned back to Riku, "Riku! I haven't seen you in a while! Um…how've you been?"  
Riku rubbed his head slightly before glaring at Demyx. "I've been better. Move."

Demyx stepped to one side allowing Riku to brush past him.

Sora was nowhere to be seen but his two older brothers were sitting in the middle of the room trying to look as innocent as possible.  
Riku narrowed his eyes, "Where's Sora?"  
Loz scratched his head, "Sora? Hm…nope doesn't ring a bell!"  
Yazoo simply shrugged and looked away from his younger sibling.

Riku raised his eye brow slightly, "Loz…what are you wearing?"

Yazoo turned his head slightly and sighed heavily. "I told you to hide everything…"  
Loz looked down at himself and saw that he was half dressed as a zebra.  
"Oh! Would you look at that?! How'd that get there?" He giggled nervously and proceeded to remove the striped shirt.

Riku turned to Yazoo, "Where's Sora?"  
Yazoo sighed, "Come out Sora. He knows…"  
A loud bang and a small creak turned Riku's attention to the closet on the opposite side of the room.  
The door opened slowly and Sora's face emerged from around the side of the door.  
"Um…hi!" He grinned idiotically.  
Riku stared in confusion before clearing his throat, "Sora…come here."

Sora hesitated before opening the door fully revealing something that would be etched into Riku's memory forever.

"What the hell are you wearing?!"

Sora blushed furiously and looked down at the fluffy lion costume that covered his body. "Well…um…it's a lion costume…"  
Riku's eye twitched as he turned to the three older men behind him.  
"Would any of you care to explain this?"

All three men glanced at each other nervously before shaking their heads.  
Riku turned back to Sora who was turning an even deeper shade of red.  
"Sora, tell me what happened…I don't trust these three…" Riku glanced to the three older boys before moving towards his mate.  
Sora looked as though he was about to move forward but instead he fell backwards into the closet.

Riku stared at the spot where Sora once was before turning back to the older boys.

"What did you give him?"  
Yazoo shrugged once again, "Nothing…why would we give him anything?"  
Riku rubbed his forehead, "Just. Tell me what you've done."

Suddenly Demyx burst into hysterics and began to roll around on the floor.  
The silver haired men watched on in confusion.  
"Um…Yazoo…you didn't…?" Loz leaned in to his brother's ear.  
Yazoo shook his head, "No…but apparently he did…"

"What did he do!?" Riku practically screamed before moving to see if Sora was alright.

"Well…" Yazoo sighed, "…might as well tell him Loz."  
Riku raised his eyebrow slightly as the oldest brother held out a plastic bag of small white pills.  
Loz chuckled nervously as he tipped a few into his younger brother's outstretched hand.  
Riku brought one of the tiny pills to his lips and placed in his mouth.  
All was quiet for a few seconds before Riku spat the pill onto the floor, "It…it tastes like-"

"WODKA!"

The silver haired teens; plus Demyx, turned to Sora who was waving his arms in the air.  
"Right…that's it…" Riku growled slightly and moved towards Sora, who upon seeing Riku's reaction to his random outburst tried frantically to climb back into the closet.

"H-help me!" Sora buried under the numerous boxes and clothes that tumbled to the ground when he first burst out of the dark area.  
Riku sighed slightly and forced a smile to the smaller teen, "Sora…come out and I'll…um…I'll take you to see Cloud?.."

Sora's Lion head popped out from the mass of junk, "You will?!" He grinned idiotically and crawled towards Riku on all fours.

Demyx leaned towards Loz's ear and whispered, "I'll bet fifty bucks Riku's lying…"  
Loz smirked slightly, "You're on…"

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I took forever to update!**

**You wouldn't believe the crap I've been through but anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise (Thanatos as my whitness!) that I will try my damndest to update ASAP!**

**Again thanks for reading!!**


End file.
